


暖气

by aiyaqiezhu



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyaqiezhu/pseuds/aiyaqiezhu
Summary: 没来暖气的日子，高峰就是小栾的暖气......





	1. Chapter 1

是不用上班的日子，也是个阴天。外面雾蒙蒙的，从高层的窗户望出去灰色层层叠叠，云重的要坠下来，倒是一滴雨也没掉，只是一意孤行的散发着寒意。小栾走过去开一点窗户透气，被钻进来的风激的打了个冷颤，赶紧回手关上:"是不是快来暖气了，我听隔壁陈姐说这几天暖气管试水。"

"嗯，好像是。"沙发上的人在看电视，有一搭没一搭的回答他，拍了拍旁边的空位:"别来回走，转的我头晕，坐会儿。"

小栾倒是听劝，坐过去把上半身横在男人腿上汲取一点温度:"冷，饿。"

"冷我能理解，刚吃饱就饿?"

小栾"啧"了一声翻身起来，亮晶晶的眼睛盯着他，伸手摘掉了他的眼镜:"弄一次吧咱俩。"

高峰被拿了眼镜世界一片混沌，只剩一对星星专注的盯着他，用"今天吃面吧"的语气在和他求欢。

"这大白天的，行，"高峰拍拍他的肩膀，"趴着。"

"悠着点，天儿阴我膝盖不老舒服的。"小栾趴好了，家居服也被撩起来一点，刚有点热乎气儿的腰裸露在空气里，激起一身鸡皮疙瘩，不过很快被温热的手握住了，肌肤相贴的感觉很好，很亲密，很旖旎，小栾舒服的眯起眼睛，像餍足的猫。

终于轮到其他地方被暴露在空气里，小栾倒没什么可害羞的，就是冷。润滑剂被细心的挤到手上捂热了才来到他皮肤上，身后的手指纤长有力，挤进来的时候没有迟疑的直直戳上他最难自持的点，他闷哼一声红了耳朵，把脸贴在沙发上装鸵鸟，说话也闷闷的：“进来，别可那一个地方造，我还想多做一回儿。”高峰向来在性事上顺着他，时时让他三分。不是“三分流水七分尘”的三分，是“天下月色只有三分”的三分。感觉到他推进来的动作，缓慢又坚定，这让栾云平有种被从中破开的感觉，他像是汪洋红海，为他的摩西分开一条小径，让他深入到自己身体里，自己心里，为他且仅为他一人打开。

他用膝盖蹭着往后靠一靠，让自己完全被没入，热源在为他跳动，为他坚硬，他心里满涨着莫名的爱意和归属感。后背上传过来布料的摩擦感提醒他男人在俯下身抱他，他像是母体里未发育成熟的婴儿，蜷缩着靠一根脐带汲取活下去的养分。

适应性爱的身体很快就渐入佳境了，他开始细密的喘起来，声音不大，净是些没有意义的语气词，不媚气，和他平时说话的时候声音差不太多，连带着高峰平时听他嗯啊这是都心猿意马。没一会儿他像是叫累了一般，嘴巴闭紧改从鼻子里往外哼哼，随着身后男人撞击的节奏，两下相合像一支歌。

高峰捞起软趴趴的小栾吻他的鼻尖和嘴角，小栾终于舍得张开嘴，接一个沉湎的吻。小栾不像大多数人，接吻的时候习惯闭眼，他总偷摸睁着眼睛，吻得动情时还不自觉地不断眨眼，睫毛扫在高峰脸上痒痒的，高峰就知道他又没闭上眼了，兀自害羞起来，转移阵地去吻他的眼睛，去吻他蝴蝶一般翩跹的睫毛。小栾就喜欢看他这股害羞劲儿，常是故意用睫毛扫过他鼻梁，等待印在眼皮上的嘴唇。

正当他沉溺于相连之处的温度的时候，高峰却突然抽出来把他抱到沙发下的地毯上躺好，像是要换正面的姿势。他有点急了，地毯是新买的，柔软厚实，淡灰色，适合坐在上面谈情说爱但绝对不适合做爱。"等会儿嘿，进屋上床做，别把我地毯弄脏了。"小栾脾气从来不小，纵使在情欲中也不减。

"我洗，我洗还不行吗。"老高脾气绵软，也全然不顾刚刚还在人家身体里剑拔弩张，瞪着两只大眼睛颇有楚楚可怜的意思。"我不是怕你跪着膝盖疼吗？"

这条理由一摆小栾就没什么说的了，但其实大部分原因是他不愿意再废话浪费了初冬里的春时春景，他一只手挂上老高的脖子，微微抬一点腰，另一只手拎了个枕头塞在下面:"垫上点，一会儿你要么弄里面要么去厕所，别弄得哪儿都是。"

老高捏捏他脸蛋:"那你呢？"

"快了我告诉你，你拿张纸接着。"

"行。"高峰也不愿意多废话，继续温和又深入的爱他。说来奇怪，小栾从来不注意防晒，却每次都能逃过盛夏的摧残，消瘦的身子白净得很，陷在灰色的毛毯里像牛奶一样，散发着温和的甜意。高峰其实不算是耽于情欲的人，无奈人间美景陈列在身下，嘴里喊的是他的名字，胳膊环的是他的肩膀，身下含的是他的东西，总是忍不住要他很多，身下洪水猛兽的进攻还不算，上面还要含情脉脉吻个遍，叫他不管吃软还是吃硬都臣服的彻底。

小栾本来身子就敏感，再加上心里总惦记地毯，没一会儿就拍着高峰的肩头，用脚后跟磕着高峰的后腰念叨"快了快了"，高峰吻吻他的耳朵:"我也差不多了，去厕所?"

"别了，"小栾挺挺腰，又收紧了一点，柔软湿润："反正我一会儿得洗澡，射里边儿吧。"

高峰听话，办完了自己的事却又低头含上他的，能口吐莲花的舌头抵住小孔，口腔细腻又温暖，只不过轻轻一嘬，惊的小栾乱蹬，弄得嘴边都是。

"抽什么风你。"小栾脸红红的，这实在有点不好意思了。

老高喉结上下滚一遭:"这叫【交换人质】。"  
“没个正经的。”栾云平想伸手推他一下，又觉得自己这时的一推倒像是撒娇而作罢，只是瞪了他一眼，可惜他不知道自己眼角飞红，这一眼更像秋波。

高峰把人拽起来搂在怀里环住：“刚才没脱你衣服，怕你冷。”

“还成，”栾云平往外挣，太腻歪了，他不喜欢这个：“动弹动弹的确好多了。别搂着我起腻，站起来我看看地毯。”

“我还不如地毯呢？”高峰心情好哄着他玩，眼一垂嘴一撇，要哭似的。

“得得得，裤子还没提上就开始使相儿，”栾云平粗略看了眼地毯上没有不明液体，弯下腰把自己缩回高峰怀里，鼻尖对着鼻尖，嘴唇贴着嘴唇：“眼泪憋回去没有？”

高峰配合地抬起头回灌不存在的泪水，又被怀里的人咬上下巴：“高老师跟暖气似的。”

“夸我是暖男呢？”

“暖男不是啥好词儿，中央空调没听说过吗？”

“我不是中央空调，我是暖气，”高峰收紧手臂来应付栾云平细密落下来的吻——这会儿他又不嫌腻歪了——“暖气就暖你一人儿。”


	2. 暖气

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上一篇

玉环倾城又倾国 孤王难舍又难离  
悔恨眼观流泪眼 断肠妻是我爱妻  
双星在上重盟誓 神明鉴我李隆基  
在天愿做比翼鸟 在地愿为连理枝


End file.
